


Persephone

by Multisakublossom



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Age Difference, Dedicated piece, Drabbles, Endeavor has bad logic, F/M, Older guy longing for a younger woman, Rating and tags may change if I continue this, Sakura with a plant related quirk, Snippets collection, These pieces could vary and not be in chronological order, Yandere, Yandere Endeavor, collaborative AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multisakublossom/pseuds/Multisakublossom
Summary: Sakura Haruno soothed the fire in his soul, just as easily as she brought it to towering, obsessive heights. And Endeavor would let it burn him alive, as long as she continued to walk beside him.She was the only one worthy to be by his side, afterall.





	Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this needs some context, so allow me to explain. My multisaku discord buddies and I made this Yandere Dabi/Endeavor/All Might X Sakura Au a while back?? So we’re having a fun time expanding on it and writing stuff for it lmao. This little bit is a drabble set in that Au. I’ll probably write more for this au, whether it be more drabbles (I’m not sure if I’ll post them as more chapters here or perhaps in a new fic) or eventually a fully fleshed out fic.
> 
> Itachifangirl185 in particular has been super helpful and fun to collaborate with!! <3  
> Please go check out their stuff!! They’re super cool and they’ve already written two great pieces for this Au. (One of which they so kindly dedicated to me!? AHHH THANK YOU I LOVE YA!!)
> 
> Our interpretations of our Au may vary, so please be aware of that!! Credit to them for letting me use the quirk and quirk name (Persephone) that they brainstormed for Sakura in this Au!! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you again! This is dedicated to you, Itachifangirl185!!! Love youuuu

Endeavor had always preferred to work alone, for no one was worthy of being by his side.

Every partner the hero had been paired with, had been frightened off by his intimidating personality, or in some cases, burned _quite literally_ by his fire and intensity.

It wasn’t his fault that they couldn’t read his movements. If they could, they wouldn’t have gotten in his way, and they wouldn’t have been injured.

He was too reckless for a partner, that was what had been declared. And that’s how things remained, for a very long time.

And then, Sakura Haruno joined the hero forces, and was placed as his intern. With the justification that she could more than handle his agitatable personality, and his powerful quirk.

Endeavor couldn’t care less what people thought of his attitude, but the claim that his quirk would be nothing of concern to this _weak, tiny little thing_ , made him fume.

She would not last a day by his side, is what he thought when he first saw her.

…Two years later, and she was still there.

Still walking by his side. Still just as determined to remain there. Still bold, and strong, and _oh so small._

_Endeavor could crush her if he wanted._

But surprisingly, he didn’t.

It was a slow process, agonizingly slow, but Sakura Haruno had wormed her way inside his heart and made an unwanted little place for herself.

It was true what they said about her. Nothing he did could deter or faze her.

Sakura took his anger, his bossiness, and his fierceness in stride, and returned those things back at him in spades.

When Endeavor’s fire raged out of control in battle, when she got too close and the flames licked at her skin, she moved forward, unaffected.

Her quirk completely negated his flames, and it frustrated and annoyed him.

It did at the beginning, anyways.

The annoyance turned quickly into interest. Endeavor was a man that hungered for power, and he couldn’t help but be fascinated by hers. He greedily pondered over the capabilities, the practicality, the _uses_ of her quirk.

 _‘She’d make a good match for Shoto.’_ Is where Endeavors calculating thoughts had turned. She would make very powerful grandchildren for him, worthy of carrying on his legacy should his son fail.

Those thoughts never came to fruition, replaced quickly by Endeavors _own desire._

_Shoto may share his blood, but he was not worthy of Sakura. No one was. No one but **himself.**_

_And no one was worthy of walking by his side, but **her.**_

His young _-far too young for him, he couldn’t delude himself into thinking otherwise-_ pink haired partner had a way of both quelling the fire in his soul, and fueling it to never felt before levels of extreme.

Thus, the annoyance had turned from interest, to _appreciation._

Now, Endeavor was infinitely grateful for Sakura’s resistance to his flames. Before he knew it, her presence was one he enjoyed, and the instinctive panic he felt when she was hit by his fire, could not be helped.

When he first met her, he couldn’t care less if her carelessness got her hurt, and now, he couldn’t bear the thought of any harm falling upon her.

It would be even worse, if he was the one who caused her pain.

Endeavor….realized this, after realizing the wrongs he had committed.

His wife, Rei….he had hurt her so badly. And he hadn’t cared.

Their union, their _family,_ should’ve been one of love. And Endeavor had used it solely as a pursuit of strength.

When he saw how wrong that was, he immediately thought of Sakura, and despaired over the thought of causing her the same pain.

Unlike his wife, he _actually loved_ Sakura, and he would not make the same mistakes with her.

Despite this being where his thoughts had landed, where they resided in the _now,_ Endeavor knew damn well how disgusting they were.

He was longing for a woman nearly twenty years younger than him. He may as well be a villain.

Funny, how it was the thought of wronging Sakura of all things, that made him think himself as worthy of being called a villain, rather than every other mistake he’d made in his life.

Endeavor would not be a villain. He’d become a hero, worthy of Sakura’s admiration.

He knew she didn’t admire him. Even when she stubbornly refused to leave his side, he knew it was not because she had any real attachment to him. She respected him, and tolerated him and his moods, but she did not look at him with the affection he craved from her.

Their relationship, while amiable, was solely a business partnership.

At least in Sakura’s eyes it was. Endeavor would make her see things his way, eventually. How could he be wrong, when he was the strongest? The Number one hero?

“Hey, calm it down, will ya?” Sakura’s sweet, agitated voice reached him, pulling Endeavor out of his nostalgic and determined thoughts.

Endeavor looked around at his current surroundings, at the villain he was being far too rough with, and dropped the opponent with a sigh. “Hmph,” He scoffed, “It’s his own fault.”

Sakura sighed, frustrated, and reached out to pat his back, not even flinching when she touched the fire coating his skin. She didn’t even notice the way he stiffened at her touch. God, did she even know what she did to him? That she was the only one allowed to touch him so freely?

“Just chill out, Endeavor,” She scolded gently as she removed her hand, “We can’t use extra force like this. You’re the number one hero now, you should know better.”

_It was so funny, how she tried to mother him, when he was the one old enough to be her fath-_

**No.**

He…he would not think like that anymore. “Call me Enji from now on,” He replied simply, firmly, “We’ve known each other long enough. Formalities are unnecessary.”

Sakura blinked at him in surprise, before shifting uncomfortably. “Uh…I don’t know about that….seems a little unprofessional, sir.” She replied, not hesitating to voice her reluctance.

Endeavor stared at her _hard_ , before relenting and dropping the subject. They could deal with it some other time. “Fine.” He said bluntly, flinging the villain over his back and starting to walk towards the nearest place they could drop him off to the authorities.

He hated the way the unconscious villain’s disgusting, horrendous, _despicable_ body laid across his spine, splayed over the spot where his dear partner touched him, and _ruining_ the lingering feeling of her fingers against him.

They made their way down the street, and Sakura walked diligently next to him, soothing the fire in his soul just as easily as she stroked it.

He was calm. She’d made him calm.

_For now._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Endeavor. You creepy, old, fart. :/
> 
> His reasoning is uh….only going to get worse. I assure you.
> 
> (btw Sakura is not a minor here, she's about 22, while Endeavor is 42. Still creepy though.)


End file.
